Public service vehicles, such as taxis, service requests from passengers. For example, a passenger may call a taxi service center to request a taxi. An available taxi close by to the location of the passenger may service the request. In a metropolis, passenger requests may come from different areas. Moreover, requests may be of different values. For example, some passenger requests generate more revenues than others based on distance destination from the pickup point. From a taxi driver or dispatcher's perspective, the ideal situation would be to provide taxis proximate to high value requests. However, it is difficult to determine which locations have high value requests. Furthermore, the number of taxis dispatched to high value locations should not exceed the demand. Otherwise, resources are wasted.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a recommendation system with high-value recommendations.